clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:AlolaVulpix/The Partnership - A Creepypasta
please note this story is total fiction!! I woke up at 6:00am, today was December 11. I pulled my hair out my face, ran downstairs, and jumped in my chair to play some Club Penguin. Sure, I'm 14 years old, and have been playing this game since 2006. I still play this game for some old nostalgia. I had lots of rares, my favorite being a yellow and orange diagonally striped party hat. But enough about that. I logged onto CP under the cute and childish name of "Pingu895985". That was my favorite show as a young kid, and penguins were my favorite animal. I typed in my password and clicked enter faster than air. The server selection showed up, and I picked my favorite server, Zipline. As I waited for it to load, I stared at the flipping and spinning arrows. CP for me, takes a long time to load. Our computer is pretty old. My parents had it since I was three. After a minute, I was taken to the town and was bombarded from penguins advertising their igloos. What I didn't expect, was all the CP and Animal Jam mascots saying that National Geographic has partnered with Disney, and that AJ will be merging with CP. I thought this was a joke, but it wasn't. I hated Animal Jam. Everyone was so rude, biased and obnoxious. I went along with it. I saw Arctic Wolves, Pigs and edgy looking Wolves wearing blood and fox hats. I was disgusted. Stupid Emo wolves. ''I thought. Most of them are atleast 9 years old who try to act 14 and the big kid on the block. I hated them so much. I went over to the forest, and was bombarded with Wolves ripping out innocent penguins stomachs, blood spewing out of them, their small intestines hanging out, liveless. I was scared beyond belief. I tried clicking the log-off button, to get an orange error message saying "You haven't met your fate yet." I was shivering now. Tears started falling out my eyes and onto the wobbly table. A pack of wolves came up to my penguin with knifes, katanas and AK-47s. ''But how can a wolf carry those? I thought. ''They're so unrealistic. ''Small, precise cuts were being made around the neck of my penguin. My eyes were completely glued to my penguin being slowly executed. "Since when did we want mucky penguins here!?" yelled a wolf, under the name of Mythical Coolbeast. "What did I ever do to make you so mad?!" I typed. "Shut up, deadpelt!" yelled a Warriors-obsessed wolf (unoriginally) named Awesome Arcticwolf. I was close to screaming and crying. "STOP IT!" My penguin screamed. Blood was oozing out of my penguin's neck, throat and chest. Another orange message said "No more is Pingu895895. ALMOST." I started to cry. The wolves started to pull out the kidneys, aorta and some organs out my penguin and started to eat them, blood being smeared around their dirty snouts. My lifeless penguin couldn't take the pain anymore. She rolled her eyes in the back of her head, and her wig fell off. The screen then cut to a room, all read and had a lot of fire. I waddled around and wanted to discover. I was met with Greely, one of the AJ Alphas. "Welcome to Hell." he said. "This is where penguins who did wrong like YOU go." "But I didn't do ANYTHING WRONG!" I screamed. "Yeah! You were mean to those three wolves that mauled you!" Greely yelled. "No! I never said anything mean to them!" I started crying. My penguin waddled on it's own and grabbed a noonse. She tied it and hanged herself. I was shocked. Then another message said "This penguin account has been banned for all eternity." I was frozen in shock. 7 months passed after all this and I turned 15. I absolutely refused to be near the computer all together. Whenever my dad would ask me about it I would either be frozen in fear or change the topic completely. Only a total idiot would go back to a computer after their most prized posession as a kid killed themselves while in the middle of hell. I then got up and threw everything CP related I had in the trash. I will never look at this game the same way ever again. Category:Blog posts